


Recipes are Optional

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf learns to cook, first out of necessity, then as a hobby.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Recipes are Optional

It starts as a necessity, before Japan, cook something for himself and the others from scratch, while they are hiding. Zolf finds he likes it. Likes it even more when he finally gets his hands on some proper ingredients and spices.

He starts with sticking to recipes he finds at first, but soon finds he likes experimenting more, seeing what herbs fit with what meat and what vegetables go well together. It becomes his new hobby and a good way to refocus his energies when he is worrying too much.

Then Wilde gets hurt and afterwards barely eats, until Zolf puts a plate next to his bed, crossing his arms. "That took me 4 hours to make, you better eat up." Wilde doesn't, but at least half of it is gone. So Zolf sticks to it, takes his pride in making something good in a world that is slowly descending into madness.

One day, he hopes, _believes,_ he will have his own kitchen, one of those really fancy new ones and all cooking will be is a good way to spend his time and get his friends well fed.

He does eventually get there. Even if it takes some time.


End file.
